


命运的后槽牙

by Riccio



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccio/pseuds/Riccio
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 11





	命运的后槽牙

全牙医×文教授

设定有点虚无，整篇大半都在写俩人的大学生活

所以设定应该是口腔医学圆×文科俊(？)

(一)

早晨起床的时候，文俊辉的智齿突然疼了起来。他也没太在意，毕竟他这几天作息十分不规律，应该是上了火。

已经记不起上次智齿发炎是什么时候了，反正跟全圆佑谈恋爱之后，这牙也跟着文俊辉一起，被全圆佑伺候得妥妥当当。而这次只是跟人分居了一周，工作修罗期加上感情不顺利，文俊辉在全圆佑胁迫下养成的老年人作息习惯被彻底打破。

真是被惯坏了。文俊辉恨恨地把牙膏抹在卷了毛的牙刷上，然后在牙刷戳上后槽牙的瞬间疼出了眼泪。

得，老子不刷了。

他将牙刷摁在门牙上草草蹭了两下，灌了一大口凉水在口腔里来回翻腾，漱个口漱得震天响。他喜欢热闹，但是这屋子现在静得让人发慌，因此他要拼命制造出一点声响。只是“咕嘟咕嘟”的声音在厕所反弹几下之后，便跟着牙膏沫一起流进了下水道。现在只能听到没拧紧的水龙头发出的滴答声。

文俊辉把牙杯狠狠磕在大理石洗手台上，撞击声很清脆，不仅刺激着疲于鼓动的耳膜，还刺激着那颗不知好歹的智齿。就在前几天，他的这把牙刷被用满了三个月。

没人提醒他换牙刷。

他家牙医以前跟他说过，牙刷用了三个月就得换新的。于是他从牙杯中抽出跟他头发一样翘着毛的牙刷，像掷飞镖一样投进垃圾桶。他以前常这么干，那时候他跟全圆佑并排站在宿舍的洗手池前，退休的牙刷被人捏着瞄准了厕所最里边的垃圾桶，投进了还会赢来全圆佑牙膏味的含糊不清的喝彩。

还没清醒的大脑在放空的时候最容易想起以前的事情。文俊辉盯着面前的镜子，他一动不动，像是在看一场电影，关于他和全圆佑的从前。

(二)

两个人大学是室友。他们大学的文学院与口腔学院的学生住在同一栋楼，一个寝室六个人，便总有那么几个点儿背的被单出去跟其他学院的人同住。文俊辉就是那个点儿背的。作为被五个理科男包围的文学院一枝花，文俊辉的课表永远被室友嫉妒着，但凡有公共课占座位这种活文俊辉绝对逃不掉。不过他也乐意，对于全圆佑，他向来心甘情愿，其他四个只是顺带的。

到底是什么时候喜欢上全圆佑的，文俊辉也说不上来，只是某天晚上两个人照常凑在一起吃鸡，他的心跳突然就漏了一拍。后来他常常会自我反省为什么会喜欢上全圆佑这个木头，想来想去好像除了颜值之外也说不出个所以然。一见钟情是不存在的，毕竟他跟全圆佑的初见不怎么浪漫。

新生报到的第一天学校总是人满为患，所以当文俊辉拖着沉重的行李箱风尘仆仆地站在离校门最近的厕所门口时，只想为自己的膀胱默哀。他只犹豫了一秒便果断绕开长长的队伍，一路伴着小腹的隐痛磕磕绊绊地找到自己的宿舍。他比对了几遍房间号，毫不犹豫地冲进厕所，然后在手放上裤链的时候猛的止住动作——身旁刚洗完澡还没来得及穿衣服的人正惊讶地看着他。新鲜肉体的冲击力太过强大，硬生生把文俊辉的尿意憋了回去，他尴尬地一边道歉一边默默关门出去。

好在里面的人很快就穿好了衣服出来，文俊辉的膀胱得到救赎。因为是第一天，宿舍里没有其他人，于是两个人在异常诡异的气氛里做了自我介绍。

“我叫文俊辉……”

“全圆佑。”

那人轻轻握了一下文俊辉伸出的手，两只手短暂相触，带着潮湿的水汽和沐浴露若有若无的清香。

那之后两人都心照不宣地对尴尬的初遇闭口不谈，兴趣的一致让他俩很快熟悉起来，上下铺也让他们的交流更加方便。初秋闷热的晚上，不管是哪个睡不着，只要敲敲床板，另一个再困也会爬起来，两个一米八几的小伙子挤在一张小床上，瞪着眼睛开始组队吃鸡，打累了再轻轻爬回自己床上。

这样的晚上一般以第二天全圆佑睡过头结尾。专业课老师不喜欢学生迟到，顶着鸡窝头的男生一只手捏着牙刷在嘴里乱捣腾，一只手托着手机给还在睡梦中的文俊辉发消息。

『睡过头了，帮我带个早饭吧，你吃啥就给我带啥』

这样的消息往往会在第一节课下课的时候收到回信。

『我在综合楼门口，你下来拿吧』

文学院课比较少，大学四年几乎没怎么体验过早课的文俊辉就这么担起了给全圆佑送早饭的任务。再往后，他连着人家的午饭和晚饭也一起承包了，一来二去全圆佑的室友都戏谑地说他俩像是在谈恋爱。

只是那个时候两人都没想太多，只当室友是没人帮着带饭，吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。

文俊辉的口味非常豪放，无辣不欢无油不欢，但自从伙食跟全圆佑捆绑之后，就被迫从了对方的养生配方。那段时间文俊辉的牙槽骨末端突然肿胀起来，不过因为吃饭膳食搭配注重营养，倒也没怎么折腾就迎来了他的第三颗后槽牙。某天相约洗漱的时候，他神神秘秘地拉过全圆佑，贴着对方的耳朵告知了这颗牙的存在，吐出的气息带着薄荷牙膏的余香，喷上那人的耳廓又被反弹回来打在鼻翼上。

后来两人在一起之后，全圆佑还拿这件事儿嘲笑文俊辉，说他紧张兮兮的样子就像告诉别人自己怀孕了。

不过，自那以后，两人只要一起刷牙，全圆佑一定会唠叨着让他注意保持口腔清洁，文俊辉刷牙的时长愣是从两分钟延长到五分钟。

一首歌的时间而已。被抱怨的时候，全圆佑如是说。

只是这样的健康生活中间有过一次严重断层。大二下学期，全圆佑告诉文俊辉以后不用给他带饭了。

“我交了女朋友。”

明明是朋友间的一句再平常不过的恋爱告知，全圆佑的语气却抱歉地像个做错事的孩子。文俊辉一直记得当时，自己捕捉到对方的小心翼翼，妒意和不甘被强压下去，脸颊发着烫，胸膛里突兀的心跳声一瞬间堵塞了听觉。

“恭喜你啊。”

他颤着声，语气似乎很轻松，然而只有他自己知道，那颗刚冒了头的智齿被咬得隐隐作痛。路边有人不断走来又走过，嘈杂的背景音不停歇，文俊辉却觉得一切都沉寂下去，他像个无助的人，站在空旷的原野里。

之后的将近两个月的时间里，文俊辉几乎是报复性地摄入辣椒，校门口的那家麻辣烫成了他的疗伤地。头一次体味失恋，却也并没有品尝到传说中的撕心裂肺，只是在被辣到涕泗横流的时候，会有一点点落寞。每当这个时候，他总会自我安慰，全圆佑是清淡的白锅，而他自己是热辣的红锅，他俩中间注定要有一块扭曲的铁板横亘着。

有时候他和全圆佑从宿舍出来，碰巧会看到全圆佑的女朋友站在宿舍门口等着，女孩白白净净，瞧见两人会报以羞赧的笑。这时文俊辉会借口回去拿东西拒绝全圆佑同行的邀请，然后悄悄躲在角落里目送两人走远。不嫉妒也不气恼，他只是羡慕那个女孩能轻易拿走自己不敢奢望的幸福。

那两个人肩并肩走在一起，离得那么近。近到什么程度呢？近到他心里起了浪，像要把所有陆地都淹没、那么疯狂地在暴风中咆哮的浪花。本以为胸膛中的方寸之地是他初恋的坟墓，不成想那被埋起来的情愫是颗种子，在跳动的沃土上生根发芽，疯狂生长。

奇怪的是，有了女朋友的全圆佑并没有多少变化，他跟文俊辉还是会像以前那样腻在一起打游戏，就连去上公共课全圆佑也会抛开同班的女友，把单车后座留给文俊辉。两人在一起之后再回顾那段时光，文俊辉才发觉那时全圆佑把恋爱谈得像办公，每日陪女朋友吃三顿饭就跟上班打卡一样。在那将近两个月里，文俊辉只是失去了全圆佑的一日三餐。

(三)

事情的转机是文俊辉的那颗智齿。

无节制地摄入辣椒素，上了火的智齿开始无声的抗议，不仅疼得抓心，连着半边脸也微微肿了起来。刷牙的时候，全圆佑猛的抓住文俊辉即将把牙刷送入口腔的手，问他的脸怎么了。

“智齿发炎了。”文俊辉抬头看着镜子里全圆佑微蹙起来的眉，“还挺疼的。”

“你又吃辣的了？都跟你说了多少次长智齿不要吃太多辣……”

“你管我。”文俊辉直接打断了对方的话，全圆佑语气中兴师问罪的意味让他不爽。

“又不是跟你一起吃饭，我吃什么你管得着吗？”

他就是想让全圆佑内疚，他自负地认为自己知道说什么话会让全圆佑内疚。于是他就这么说了。

“管好你女朋友就行了。可别让人家也上了火。”

说完他就端着牙杯出了门。他决定今晚不跟全圆佑一起刷牙了。所以他没能亲眼验证自己的话对全圆佑的杀伤力有多大。

第二天早上，文俊辉起床的时候惊讶地发现全圆佑还守在宿舍，他坐在床对面的凳子上，手边是两个塑料袋。

“洗漱完就快来吃早饭吧。”

全圆佑抬头望着他，视线染上了阳光的温度。

文俊辉没作声，默默爬下来趿拉着拖鞋去洗漱。等他回来的时候，早饭摆在桌上，还有两粒放在纸巾上的胶囊。全圆佑嘴里鼓鼓囊囊，一手捏着啃了一大口的包子，一手拿筷子搅拌着褐色冲剂。

“先把药吃了。”

文俊辉无视伸在脸前的白瓷碗，绕过桌子走到窗台，手里抓着半开的窗帘。

“你不陪你女朋友吃饭？”

“我推掉了。你把药吃了，消炎的。”

窗帘刷的一下被拉开，徘徊在窗外的阳光一下子从窗格挤了进来，暖黄的光淋上视网膜。文俊辉转过身，那人站在距他一步之遥的地方，执着地冲他递着碗，药剂的苦味和包子的肉香纠缠在鼻尖下，文俊辉莫名觉得心安。

他没拒绝全圆佑喂到嘴边的胶囊，就着全圆佑的手一口一口吸溜着药剂，阳光映在液体表面，文俊辉觉得自己喝下一整碗的太阳。

“午饭等我一起去。以后吃饭都要跟我一起。”去教学楼的路上，全圆佑突然开口，怕被人拒绝还加了一句他女朋友不会去。

“你不怕她生气？”文俊辉坐在单车后座，抓着全圆佑的衣角。

“大不了就分手。”

轮胎轧过石子，车身适时地颠簸了一下，文俊辉顺势贴着全圆佑的后背，声音透过胸腔传过来，闷闷地敲在他心尖的藤蔓上。

“你这人怎么这样啊！全圆佑我真没看出来你原来是个渣男！！”文俊辉笑着调侃，他笑得很放肆，这么久以来的郁结都顺着笑声间的喘息被吐出体外。

“我又不喜欢她……诶你别乱动！！”

“不喜欢你还答应人家？？”

“还不是你……”

全圆佑突然噤了声。可文俊辉直觉他没说完的话里藏着一个跟他一样的秘密，他微微颤抖着。

“全圆佑。”

他仗着自己优越的灵活度，直接跳下单车，然后拦在被吓得狂捏刹车的全圆佑面前。

“全圆佑，把话说完。”

全圆佑盯着那双好看的眼睛愣了几秒，清澈的瞳孔倒映出自己的身影，他心甘情愿地被困在湖底。 他认命地把自行车停在路边，拉过文俊辉坐在路牙石上。

“这学期刚开学那会儿，权顺荣问我们的理想型，你还记得你是怎么回答的吗？”

他们寝有个传统，每到周五晚上熄了灯之后，寝室长一定会蒙在被子里组织室友谈天侃地，话题从理想到理想型，花样层出不穷。这一传统让他们寝经常被戏称为女生寝室的典范。

“瘦瘦的，高高的，戴眼镜，可以陪我打游戏，还学口腔医学。”

文俊辉记得那个晚上。他这么具体的回答立即引来好事室友的围攻，非要质问文俊辉是不是有喜欢的人。

“你那个时候说你有了喜欢的人……”全圆佑低着头，两手缩进袖子，语气中的委屈汹涌地漫过文俊辉的胸膛，他的心脏湿淋淋的，每跳动一下都带着沉重的钝响。

“我不想被丢下，所以就答应了她。”

思维跳脱如文俊辉也没能料到他的恋爱原因竟如此令人哭笑不得。

“全圆佑你脑子里装的都是漱口水吗？”文俊辉噌地站起身，“我说的那么明显，你怎么就听不出来我说的是你？”

全圆佑诧异地抬起头，那个人就这么霸道地占满他的全部视线，而他甘之如饴。他在文俊辉试图掩饰涨红的脸之前，迅速做了个决定。

“等我一下。”

文俊辉疑惑地看着全圆佑掏出手机飞速打字，接着亮度调到最大的手机屏幕就怼到自己脸上。那是全圆佑女朋友的聊天界面，默认对话框里冷冰冰躺着三个字，发送时间是刚刚。

『分手吧』

连个标点都懒得给。

全圆佑的脸藏在手机后面，邀功似的，眼睛亮晶晶，满心欢喜就差具化成摇摆的尾巴。

“这样让我好愧疚啊……那姑娘人挺好的……”

“所以我不能再占着人家。”

“行吧，被你说服了。”

眼看着离上课还有十分钟，两个刚互通心意的人交换了一个惊恐的眼神，赶忙跳上车。一个在前面吭哧吭哧地狂飙，一个坐后面咯咯笑着。

“圆圆——加油——”

脆生生的叫喊被单车远远甩在后面，牵出一丝尾音、像红线一样将两颗心紧紧绑在一起。

『做我男朋友吧。』

那天早上文俊辉刚跟全圆佑道别，转眼就收到对方这条消息。他捧着手机，嘴角不可控地翘起，拇指在屏幕上戳戳点点，两个简单的字打错好几回。

『好啊』

(四)

当然本着好聚好散的原则，全圆佑还是约了女孩当面解释了一番。好在女孩足够通情达理，又或许早就从男友明显的双标表现中觉察到了什么，也并没有对全圆佑死缠烂打，甚至还祝福两人天长地久。

全圆佑向文俊辉复述的时候，文俊辉感动到嚷嚷着要当红娘给女孩介绍对象。

“你可拉倒吧。”

于是被全圆佑及时制止了。

确定关系的第二天，两人被寝室长硬拖着请全寝搓了顿火锅。文俊辉在全准牙医的监视下只能委身于白锅，他毫无灵魂地嗦着男朋友夹过来的粉条，视线在隔壁咕嘟冒泡的红油里蝶泳。

他想起了那个红白锅的比喻。不过，红白锅又怎样？人家别称还叫鸳鸯锅呢。

道理想通了心情就舒畅了，偷摸着顺走红锅里的肉丸子心情就更舒畅了。唯一不舒畅的是，被男朋友抓包之后当众亲脸以示惩戒。

那天口腔医学的要上晚课，六个人吃完火锅只剩了文俊辉一个孤零零先回了寝室。路上他用舌尖费劲地碰碰智齿周围肿胀的牙床，突然对这颗牙起了敬意。

疼的真是时候，谢了啊兄弟！

然后他异想天开，给这颗牙起了个名儿，他叫它圆圆。

这牙一长就得在他嘴里呆一辈子，除了拔牙。他才不会拔牙，那样既疼又麻烦，而他既不喜欢疼也不喜欢麻烦。那为什么要谈恋爱？恋爱岂不是麻烦且又有疼痛的风险？

可能因为是全圆佑？他总是把一切打理妥当，文俊辉只需要安心窝进对方怀里就好。要说麻烦，全圆佑才是麻烦的一方，这个温柔的人一定想尽了办法安抚那个女生，或许会受到女孩好朋友的谴责也说不定。可这些细节文俊辉一概不知，他知道的只是全圆佑告诉他，从现在起全圆佑只会是文俊辉的。

那么疼痛呢？不知道。不过文俊辉决定以后不再放肆吃辣了，智齿疼起来真要命。反正全圆佑不跟他分手，他就不拔牙。他也不会跟全圆佑分手的，因为他怕疼。那就老老实实跟文俊辉呆一辈子吧，圆圆。

第一次做了个关乎下半辈子的重大决定，文俊辉打算跟男朋友分享一下，只是想说的话只打了一半，对方的对话框就跳了出来。

『九点半，带上身份证，在南门等我。』

带身份证的联想让文俊辉强行停止了关于早上九点半还是晚上九点半的纠结。理由是，应该没人会在大早上去开房。

跟全圆佑在人行道上走着，文俊辉脸上的热度就没下去过。等人的时候还游刃有余地百度了不可描述的东西，浏览着就有点跃跃欲试的意味。然而真正站在人旁边，一切迤逦的念头都被害羞挤走了。

交押金，办手续，进屋，落锁。一切顺利。

屁嘞。

两个未经情事的人仗着一时冲动开了房，进屋锁门之后便不知道该如何进行下去，一个坐在床头一个坐在床尾，红着脸大眼瞪小眼。也不知道瞪了多久，全圆佑终于率先开口，他问文俊辉智齿还疼不疼。对面的人显然被突然的问话吓到了，愣了一下才嗫嚅着说还在疼。

然后全圆佑就挪过去抱住他，舌尖探进口腔。

“我给你舔舔就不疼了。”

怎么可能舔得到？！我自己都舔不到。口腔被不安分的舌头胡乱搅动的时候，文俊辉尚且能分神思考那句话的现实可能性。不过接下来他就因为缺氧而不得不用力拍打全圆佑抱着他的胳膊。

“你是不是跟别人练过了？”

文俊辉抵着全圆佑胸口喘了一会儿，突然抬头的动作差点让人咬着舌头。

“颅内练习算不算？”

“臭流氓！你是不是撸的时候都是想着我做的？”

“想着你做，还想做你。”

“闭嘴吧你！！”

全圆佑闭上眼享受着炸毛小男友不成章法的乱啃，手上忙着扒人衣服。眼镜早就被蹭花了，他脸上也被啃的湿漉漉，就空出一只手取下眼镜，手背蹭两下脸颊。还以为文俊辉会害羞，现在看来完全不用担心，全圆佑对他的主动服务十分受用。

“我们不是才在一起吗，这个进度会不会太快了点……”

文俊辉停下动作，手肘撑住床仰视着全圆佑，然后在发现自己不知道什么时候被剥光了之后，慌忙拽过被子把自己埋进去。

“才不快，我早就想跟你做……哎你别躲啊，快出来。”全圆佑一脸风平浪静，两手却暗暗和文俊辉手里拽着的被子较劲，“你情我愿的事情，怎么搞的跟我强奸你一样。”

终于把横亘在俩人中间的被子扯开，全圆佑眼疾手快地按住企图探身抓被子文俊辉，手撑在文俊辉脑袋两旁，膝盖也顺势滑进赤条条的腿间。

文俊辉被人从上往下直勾勾盯着，好不容易消散的热度又顺着脖子爬到脸上。他有点紧张，心脏跳得欢快。他不好意思跟全圆佑对视，眼神飘来飘去，手指捏住内裤的边缘来回搓捻——当然这块仅剩的布料也很快被扯掉。

“圆、圆圆知道接下来怎么做吗？”

“知道啊，我做了一晚上功课呢。”

专业课上公然浏览色情内容的人一点也不羞愧，手一扬就把文俊辉粉嫩嫩的裤衩丢到床脚。他低着头继续跟文俊辉唇舌纠缠，空出一只手在身旁摸索，两个人下身隔着全圆佑的牛仔裤紧密贴合，随着全圆佑的动作产生的细小摩擦让文俊辉的喘息粗重了许多。

全圆佑闭着眼从扔在床头柜的书包里摸出两个盒子，他悠悠撩开眼皮，慢条斯理地拆开密封膜。一瓶透明液体和几个方方正正的锡纸包掉在文俊辉平坦的小腹上，文俊辉只低头瞅了一眼就又炸了毛。

“你上课还带着这些？！！全圆佑你个臭流氓！！”

“不用润滑剂会很疼的，而且不带套清理起来会比较麻烦。”全圆佑直起身，咬住锡纸包装的一角，稍稍用力撕了个小口，手向下握住文俊辉半硬下身，扭来扭去的人立马老实了。

“我给你戴还是你自己戴？”

“凭什么就只有我光着？！！！”

“我的裸体早在咱俩第一次见面的时候就被你看光了，着什么急。”

文俊辉一害羞就要转移话题，全圆佑清楚得很。他把虚握的手稍稍拢紧，撸了两下就利落地给文俊辉的小兄弟套上薄膜。他瞟一眼僵在床上大气不敢出的文俊辉，笑着朝人屁股拍了一掌，在文俊辉发出抗议之前往他手里塞了个开过口的安全套。

“别一动不动的，你也帮我戴一下。”

“你、你自己把裤子脱了！”

“你给我脱。”

“你…！我以前怎么没看出来你的流氓本质？！！”

“这叫情趣。快点，我涨得难受。”

文俊辉白了眼一本正经讲骚话的人，手肘用力把自己撑起来。然而真正把手放在全圆佑胯上的时候，他还是紧张地哆嗦着，指尖触上铁质拉链，掌心覆着的是被绷紧了的牛仔布料。布料下面，男生脆弱的器官正因为他发着烫。

全圆佑耐心地看着文俊辉抖着手给自己戴套，被他纯情的模样逗笑了。心里感叹着他的可爱，手指悄悄沾了润滑剂向文俊辉的臀缝探去。果不其然，冰凉的触感惹得文俊辉一个激灵，拼命想把大敞的腿并拢。

“你你你你…！”

“你什么你，你把腿打开。”

“我我我我…！”

“我什么我，我要给你扩张。”

文俊辉瞪着全圆佑，后者摆出一副理所当然的表情。

“可是我俩都没洗澡呢！！”

“我又不嫌弃你。你嫌弃我吗？”

“这倒不是…”

像是得到了应允，全圆佑一直在褶皱表面摩挲的手指猛地刺入。异物入侵的不适感让文俊辉皱了眉，双手死死环在全圆佑脖子上。

“你怎么不叫？”

“我为什么要叫？！”

“小说里都这么写的…不舒服吗？”语气间居然有些挫败，指尖再接再厉，又往里推进一个骨节。

“你整天都看些什么乱七八糟的东西！舒服个屁老子疼死了！！”文俊辉僵着的腰因脱力开始颤抖，眼里蓄满生理泪水，他皱着眉，脸上是不自知的楚楚可怜。

“那、那今天就算了吧…”全圆佑蹭蹭文俊辉的鼻尖，手指打算退出来，不成想被文俊辉一把按住手腕。

“其实也没那么疼……”

全圆佑挑眉，一脸痞笑着把手指插到最深，细长的手指弯曲着，突出的骨节在狭窄温热的甬道里拓出一条湿滑的路。他用指腹细细碾压内壁，试图找到小说中描摹的那个藏在深处的神秘腺体，软肉紧紧吸附手指的触觉让他几近疯狂。

“你可以叫一下的，这样会让我更有动力。”

“这又是哪部小说的俗套对白啊…”文俊辉突然觉得，全圆佑所谓的“功课”怕不是从小黄文里学的。

全圆佑开始缓缓抽动手指，内壁被不断撑开又聚合，文俊辉渐渐来了感觉，充血的前端颤颤巍巍流下几滴前液。狭窄紧致的甬道被碾磨得松软，肠壁在手指的刺激下分泌了肠液，黏在全圆佑抽出的手指上，牵出晶莹透明的细丝。

全圆佑一把扯掉皱巴巴的衬衫，俯下身去寻文俊辉胸前因情动而立起的两点，双手掐着他纤细的腰肢，慢慢把下身送去翕动的穴口。就在刚才，文俊辉在喘息的间隙用气音让他进来，声音虽小，却精准地擒住全圆佑脑中的弦。湿热的软肉攀附上来的时候，全圆佑重重地呼了口气，他耐着性子在里面停住等着文俊辉适应。肠壁严丝合缝地裹住全圆佑，他觉得他们俩就像钥匙和锁孔，简直天生一对。

文俊辉别开脸，胳膊轻轻推了推全圆佑汗津津的胸膛，接到信号的人立刻动作起来。全圆佑兢兢业业，虔诚而温柔地取悦身下剧烈喘息的人，喘息声逐渐粗重成呻吟，再被撞碎在不断的冲撞里。

文俊辉在全圆佑的温柔乡里沉沉浮浮，身体里面某个点被触碰带来的强烈快感逼着他发出陌生的叫喊，他也没憋着，哑着嗓子从声带里挤出更黏腻的声音。大脑早已被快感征服，没有办法思考更复杂的问题，只是断断续续地感叹身体构造的神奇，男性独有的腺体在男性独有的器官的刺激下也能产生快感，造物主还真是狡猾。

而后，大脑就完全溺在如潮的快感中，文俊辉嘴里只能黏黏糊糊地喊着圆圆。

“俊尼…”

全圆佑沙哑低沉的嗓音在耳边炸开，文俊辉被捏着下巴转过脑袋，下唇咬在全圆佑齿间。他配合地伸出舌头，全圆佑的唇舌便追上来。全圆佑一俯身，文俊辉硬挺的下身就会抵上全圆佑的小腹，并随着律动与之摩擦。全圆佑的舌头不依不饶地缠着文俊辉，手上来来回回抚摸文俊辉的腰线，文俊辉被摸舒服了，喉咙里发出闷哼。

身下的床垫软的不像样，软成天上的棉花，虚虚托住文俊辉颤抖的身体。突然，棉花漏了一个洞，文俊辉感觉自己从天上跌下来，眼前是一片茫白，他张大嘴巴，像一条搁浅的鱼。全圆佑直起身，掐着柔软的腰加大冲撞的力度，然后猛地停住。

文俊辉从高潮中缓了过来，他慢慢睁开眼睛，视线撞在全圆佑短暂失神的脸上。迟来的羞耻感席卷而来，他从旁边捞起枕头捂住脸，不给全圆佑看。

全圆佑无奈，从文俊辉身体里退出来，把两个人沉甸甸的套子扯下来打个结丢进垃圾桶。他轻轻趴在文俊辉身上，两个赤裸的胸膛紧贴，凌乱的心跳渐渐平息，几乎融为一体。

文俊辉在枕头里埋着，耳朵时刻注意着全圆佑的动静，直到周围安静了好一会儿，他才慢吞吞掀开枕头的一角，从阴影里往外窥探。

全圆佑正盯着他，眼睛里亮闪闪的。

文俊辉把枕头放在一边，换了个更舒服的姿势抱住全圆佑。全圆佑的呼吸打在他的耳廓上。

“俊尼，我现在好幸福。”

(五)

大学剩下的几年，两个人的相处模式像结婚十年的老夫老妻，也没有其他热恋情侣的浓情蜜意，除了偶尔牵牵手接个吻，以及每周末的例行开房，小日子过得平平淡淡。

再后来，全圆佑被市内一家大医院挖走了，文俊辉则选择留校，成了文学院的“好看的文教授”。

文俊辉生的漂亮，奈何大学里一心想在全圆佑这棵树上吊死，因此忽视了众多男生女生的告白；直到他任职第一天，看着教室里乌压压一大片慕美色而来的学生，他才真切感受到自己有多受欢迎——当然也少不了回家跟全圆佑一通炫耀，结果就是全牙医突然对自己丧失信心，轮休的时候死皮赖脸跟过去旁听。

“说什么提高文学素养，我看你就是吃醋了非要去视奸我。”

文俊辉掐了一把全牙医鼓起来的脸颊肉，补充了一句，“不过你的文学素养确实有待提高。”

这话不假。文俊辉回忆起两人同居不久，饭后出门遛弯的时候，他的左手被人暖烘烘握进掌心，心尖儿软成树枝上刚抽出的嫩芽。他看着光秃秃的枝条上已经半开的骨朵，突然感性大发，晃着全圆佑牵住他的手，指着花问他那是什么。

“是不认识的花。”全圆佑转过头盯着一脸兴奋的文俊辉，不为所动。

“妈的，那是春天！”

文俊辉嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，甩开两人交叠的手，钻进路旁的小树丛。不一会儿，全圆佑看到他又恢复满面春光，手里举着一朵完全舒展开的花，贱兮兮地笑着插进全圆佑耳边的黑发。

“这样会让你看起来不那么直男。”

全圆佑也不制止，只是笑着抬手顺了顺文俊辉被树枝戳乱的头顶毛。

全圆佑每次去文俊辉课上“旁听”都会选择最后排靠窗的位置。他一直记得大学里，文俊辉给他们几个占座的时候从来不会占那个位置，他说那里是老师一眼就能看到的地方，不方便做小动作。

事实证明，全圆佑的小算盘打对了，文俊辉每次上课眼神都会不自觉往他的方向瞟。刚步入社会的大男生还残留着象牙塔的气息，套上运动服就俨然一副大学生模样。其实不论全圆佑坐在哪里，文俊辉的天线都能敏锐地捕捉到他。毕竟在暗恋的岁月里，文俊辉就是那样用眼睛追踪那个瘦高的身影，并以此排解内心的寂寞。

全圆佑时常感叹文俊辉的不可思议，这个人总能带给他新鲜感。就像现在，站在讲台上神采飞扬滔滔不绝的文教授，跟之前那个怕生的大男孩简直判若两人。不过，新鲜感绝不是陌生，他所熟悉的文俊辉的可爱性格也会在不经意间显露出来。有时，文俊辉会在课上播放学校给自己录的授课录像，自己便悄悄退到讲台下，倚着窗户自我欣赏。偶尔环顾教室，视线正巧撞上盯着他傻乐的全圆佑，就会暗自红了耳朵。文俊辉可爱的样子全圆佑不是第一次见，但每一次见都想将其放在心底珍藏。于是全圆佑会装作拍笔记的样子，把那人扭捏的模样框进屏幕。

只不过这样的偷怕行为也会引起文教授的不满，文俊辉的抗议方式便是充分利用职务之便，点名教室最后一排靠窗的同学回答问题。精准的方位描述立刻将全教室的目光聚集在全圆佑身上，他全然失却了方才的游刃有余，嘴上支支吾吾，眼神里蓄着十二分的委屈向文教授求饶。文俊辉也懂见好就收，心里却乐得满地找头。

还有一次，原来上课的教室装修，他们整个搬到了楼上的教室。没想到的是，新教室隔壁正在上着曲艺课，授课老师身体力行地展示歌剧的魅力，极具穿透力的高音惹得学生阵阵发笑。文俊辉瞥了眼笑得最厉害的全圆佑，悠悠开口，“那个戴眼镜的全圆佑同学，麻烦你到隔壁问问夫老师，我们能不能退票？”

被点到名的全圆佑努力憋着笑敲开隔壁教室的门。开门的老师是文俊辉大学同学，大学时正好住在他们隔壁寝室。夫老师见到来人满脸惊讶，被说明来意后才不好意思地道了歉。全圆佑踱回旁边的教室，文俊辉正看着学生做课堂作业，他凑到文俊辉耳边，低声说他还告诉夫老师要唱就回家跟李硕珉来个夫夫对唱。

“干得漂亮。”文俊辉冲全牙医比了个大拇指。

全圆佑挑眉，得意地看着前排几个不明所以地打量他的学生。这是他跟文教授的小秘密。

那天回家的时候，全圆佑等红灯的间隙问文俊辉给同学们布置了什么课堂作业，文教授神秘地抿嘴一笑。

“我让他们描写我的外貌，要用不少于五种修辞手法。”

看把他能耐的。全圆佑失笑，靠过去理了理文俊辉被安全带压皱了的衬衫领子，顺便咬了一大口文俊辉手里的奶油雪糕。

“天冷吃凉的智齿会疼。”全圆佑煞有介事地为自己找借口。

(六)

一想到智齿，文俊辉左边的牙槽骨又是一阵胀痛，连带着太阳穴也突突跳动着。他早上吃了消炎药，可这牙仿佛跟他作对，反而疼的更厉害。

圆圆你能不能老实一点。文俊辉心想。这颗智齿叫圆圆，自从大二的那个傍晚它被文俊辉赐了名之后，每天都会在文俊辉刷牙的时候被念叨一遍。大三上学期，这颗叫圆圆的牙有了伴，长在对称的右边，文俊辉叫它飞飞。飞飞还算让人省心，诞生以来从未给文俊辉带来剧烈的痛楚，相比之下，圆圆就是个捣蛋熊孩子，一疼起来就把文俊辉折腾个够呛。

两个圆圆都让他疼。

已经记不起这次争吵的原因为何，但一向由着他任性且会主动哄人的全圆佑这回竟憋着劲儿跟他死磕。文俊辉对全圆佑突然冷硬的态度感到委屈，倔强地采取冷战措施，回过神来的时候，全圆佑已经简单打包了行李。

“我这几天去职工宿舍住。”

文俊辉愣着神，大门在他眼前打开又合上，门和门框撞在一起的咔嚓声在他心里剪了个豁口。

行吧。文俊辉对自己说，又不是离了谁就不能活。

如果这时文俊辉能从猫眼里往外看一下，就能瞧见拎着行李的全圆佑可怜巴巴站在楼梯间，满怀期待地等着文俊辉追出来。天地良心，全圆佑真没想惹文俊辉伤心，他只是想让被惯坏的任性小朋友主动哄哄自己。

然而并没有，全圆佑眼巴巴等了十来分钟，不得不接受自己把自己坑了的事实，当机立断要好好磨一磨小男友的性子。

文俊辉也终究抵不过疼痛的折磨，大中午的跑去全圆佑办公室，全圆佑不在，他就乖乖坐在治疗椅上等着。他其实心里没有底，全圆佑态度的转变让他慌了阵脚，恋爱七八年都没感受过的患得患失在这一刻达到峰值。

当全圆佑吃完午饭推门进来的时候，看到治疗椅上坐着的熟悉的身影，差点没哭出来。面上依然维持高冷，不紧不慢地走过去坐在办公椅上，用公事公办的语气问文俊辉怎么了。

“我牙疼……”文俊辉委屈极了，他都这样主动找过来，怎么这人还是冷冰冰的。

“智齿发炎？”

“嗯…”

“拔了吧，省得天天闹腾。”

听了这话，文俊辉猛地抬头，鼓胀着眼珠泛起水花，他摇着头躲避全圆佑的钳子。

“我、我这颗智齿长得很漂亮，你能不能保住它！”

全圆佑快要绷不住了，他背过身装作翻找器械的样子，掩饰自己上扬的嘴角。

文俊辉却以为他的圆圆还在生气，扯住全圆佑的白大褂小声嘟囔着，说他还给这颗牙起名叫圆圆，圆圆不能夺走他的圆圆，因为圆圆走了飞飞会很寂寞。

“哦？那你要怎样？”

全圆佑靠着办公桌，好笑地看着文俊辉小心翼翼的模样，他已经放弃了，不管他家文教授说什么，他都会立刻原谅他。

“你给我舔舔就好了。”

文俊辉抬头看着全圆佑，阳光刺得他睁不开眼。他半眯着眼讨好地笑着，有点傻。中午没有来就诊的病人，全圆佑认命地拉上门帘，回过头就碰到了文俊辉紧跟过来的嘴唇。

“你今天搬回来吧。”文俊辉窝在全圆佑怀里，脑袋不停蹭着全圆佑的下巴。

“那你求求我。”

“求你了！”

-End-


End file.
